Two-Face Part II
| season = 1 | number = 18 | image = File:Two-Face Part II Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = 28 September, 1992 | director = Kevin Altieri | writer = Randy Rogel | story = | teleplay = | music = Shirley Walker | previous1 = Two-Face Part I | next1 = Fear of Victory | previous2 = Two-Face Part I | next2 = It's Never Too Late }} Two-Face Part II is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. The episode continues the story from Two-Face Part I and expands the origin story of Two-Face, who becomes a major villain in the series. Two-Face, Part II is the 11th episode to be produced and the 18th episode to be aired. Synopsis Reborn as Two-Face, Harvey Dent and his crime gang go on a vengeful rampage against Rupert Thorne's empire of sin. Meanwhile, Dent's best friend, Bruce Wayne tries to find a way to unlock Harvey's human side before he truly goes over the brink of madness. Plot Six months later, Dent, now calling himself "Two-Face", has recruited two henchmen, twin brothers Min and Max. Two-Face's car pulls up outside one of Thorne's bookies, and the gangster flips a coin: both sides are stamped with a head, but one has been gouged with deep scratches. Two-Face flips the coin to determine whether they will hit the bookie. The coin lands "bad" heads up, and they raid the place. After clearing out the safe and the cash drawers, and taking a crate filled with silver dollars, one of the twins sees a diamond ring on a woman's finger, and starts to take it. Two-Face flips the coin again, saying jewelry wasn't part of the plan – the coin lands "good" heads up and to his henchman's bafflement, Two-Face yells at him to leave the ring. Before leaving, Two-Face empties his gun into the walls and television screens, leaving a message for Thorne: he's going down. Thorne, infuriated that his most fearsome enemy is now targeting him without the constraint of the law and hurting his pocket much more than he ever did as District Attorney, puts a two million dollar contract on Two-Face's head, one million for each face. Bruce has his own nightmare, when both Dent and his parents demand why he failed to save them. Waking, he vows to save his friend at any cost. Candice, playing a more subtle game than Thorne's other thugs, visits Grace disguised as a police detective, saying that they want to help Dent. Candice leaves her a transmitter with instructions to activate it if Dent contacts her. In their hideout, Two-Face starts sharing out the profits of the bookie raid. When he opens his own wallet, he freezes when he sees a picture of himself, whole and happy, with Grace at his side. Noticing this, Max offers to bring Grace to him if he misses her so much. Two-Face flips his coin, which lands bad heads, and says it can wait. He also says he's through with humiliating Thorne, and is ready to take him down once and for all. Batman looks at Two-Face's list of targets – all of which, besides having some relation to the number two, are fronts for Thorne's activities – and predicts his next target. At the office of Thorne's attorney (last name Doubleday), Two-Face and his men find a confidential file on Thorne with evidence galore of his criminal activities. Batman appears and tries to stop them, pleading with Two-Face to let him help. Two-Face is momentarily halted by the mention of Grace, but then Batman is distracted by the appearance of Max, snapping Two-Face out of it. Two-Face escapes with the file, flooring Batman with a kick that sends him crashing into a janitor's cart, severely cracking his ribs. When he comes back to his senses, Batman notices in his hand a ripped chunk of Two-Face's gray trenchcoat (it was accidentally torn when Two-Face kicked him moments earlier) with a small matches box, giving him a clue of where is the gangster's hideout. As they are driving away, Two-Face sees an ad for a wedding shop, and imagines that the bride is Grace. Telling his men to stop the car, he takes out his coin and flips it. He telephones Grace and asks to meet with her. She agrees and after she hangs up, hesitates briefly, then activates the transmitter. Thorne rages that if the file finds its way to the police, he will be ruined. Then Candice receives the signal from Grace. Grace is delivered to the derelict "Wild Deuce" club, where she enters a large room – half of it carefully groomed, half of it violently destroyed. Two-Face stands in the middle, his scarred half covered by a white cloth with an open eyehole. When Grace tries to reason with him, he starts talking about chance, saying how it controls everything, including whether a person is good or bad. Grace refuses to accept this, saying that Dent has accomplished all the good things in his life – becoming District Attorney, winning her heart – through hard work and virtue. He can still be a good person, and reverse the harm he has done. She then pulls away the cloth and says that, despite everything he's become, she still loves him. Two-Face embraces her, his voice breaking... and then Thorne enters with his thugs, having knocked out Min and Max. Candice gloatingly informs Two-Face that Grace is the one who led them to him, while Grace is horrified. Thorne demands the file and Two-Face refuses, but Throne breaks him by threatening Grace. Beaten, Two-Face pulls the file from under one of the disused roulette tables. Thorne confirms that the file is genuine, then orders his henchmen to kill both of them. Just then, Batman arrives. Thorne attempts to shoot him, but Two-Face kicks Thorne and causes him to shoot a chandelier which collapses onto him. Batman and Two-Face attack the thugs, though Batman is severely hampered by his cracked ribs, while Grace does her part by knocking Candice out. Once the thugs are subdued, Two-Face aims a Tommy gun at the trapped Thorne, while Batman is too weak to rise. Grace and Batman plead to let the law deal with Thorne, and Two-Face retorts that the only law is the law of averages. He flips his coin to decide Thorne's fate... and then Batman throws the crate of silver dollars, mixing them in midair with Two-Face's coin and causing him to lose it. Unable to decide without it, Two-Face collapses onto the club's floor, throwing a tantrum of rage as Grace comforts him. The police arrive and Thorne and his gang are taken away. Two-Face is also arrested, but with Grace by his side. Commissioner Gordon wonders whether there's hope for Dent. Batman says wherever there is love, there is hope. But alone, he flips a coin into a nearby fountain, wishing his old friend Harvey the best of luck. As he turns away, the coin lands heads up. Cast ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Two-Face Episodes Category:Rupert Thorne Episodes Category:Multiple Villains Episodes Category:Directed by Kevin Altieri Category:Written by Alan Burnett Category:Soundtrack by Shirley Walker Category:Animation by Dong Yang Animation